


Baby

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is confused, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, dean is blushing, pre destiel - Freeform, sam is laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: Dean calls Cas baby by accident.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Baby

Dean was someone who liked to give people nicknames, it was just a part of who he was. 

Everyone in his life had been given at least one nickname, or even just a pet name. 

He'd called Sam many things over the years but the one that had always stuck was simply, _Sammy_. 

No one thought anything of it, why would they? 

He was his little brother. 

But then Castiel came along and Dean couldn't stop the endless streams of nicknames for the angel, it seemed like he had a new one every damn week. 

The most common of them all being a simple, _Cas_ , obviously. 

But still that didn't stop Dean from spewing more and more names for the guy. 

There were the acceptable ones that he'd call everyone else;

_Buddy, Pal, Dude._

  
Then he had the ones he used simply because Castiel was an angel; 

_Feathers, Halo, Wings_

  
Still acceptable. 

But there were then the ones he used when he and Castiel were having their fights; 

_Dumb ass, Baby, Idiot, Child, Dick, Douche, Dick with wings, Soulless bastard, Son of a bitch._

  
Dean tried over the years to not use the ones that clearly hurt Castiel's feelings, opting to go for Dumb ass and Idiot most of the time, but sometimes the others would come out. 

Then he had the ones he'd use to tease Castiel, not hurt his feelings but just to make himself laugh really; 

_Huggybear, Happy meal, Junkless, Little nerdy dude with wings._

  
No one ever mentioned how many nicknames Dean had for Castiel, only an eye roll every now and then. 

Castiel never really complained about any of them apart from a scowl every now and then, Dean thought it was all fine. 

He'd almost slipped up a few times and almost called Castiel _'sweetheart'_ whilst they were having breakfast in a diner. But he'd covered himself up with a coughing fit quickly. No one had caught on to what he had almost done but ever since then it had become almost impossible to not call Castiel something similar. 

It was killing him. 

He avoided Castiel and only spoke to him when he needed to, leaving Castiel and Sam to bond most of the time. Dean could see that Castiel was catching onto being avoided and he hated it but he had no excuse he could give to the guy apart from;

_I know if I talk to you for long enough I'm gonna call you babe or something and then I'll have to explain that I have feelings and then you'll reject me because you're a freaking angel and then I'll be to ashamed to leave my room ever again._

  
Dean didn't want that to happen so he carried on keeping to himself. 

It was all going well until Sam came to speak to him about Cas. 

"Sup with you and Cas?" Sam asked, no 'hey dean, how are you?' nothing like that, just straight in there. 

"Nothing." Dean huffed, keeping scrolling through his phone. 

"Uh-huh. So you spending most of the time in your room and Cas looking like he wants to cry all the time is just a coincidence huh?"

"He doesn't look like he's gonna cry, Cas is fine." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam being so dramatic.

"Yeah, you didn't see him a minute ago." 

"What did he say?" Dean's eyes snapped up to study his brothers face.

"He said that he doesn't know what he's done but you're angry at him and he wanted to know if you'd mentioned anything to me. I'm pretty sure he's gone on a walk because he thinks you don't want him here." Sam laid it on thick, knowing exactly how to get under Dean's skin with this stuff. 

"Of course I want him here. That dumb idiot knows that." Dean rolled his eyes. "Is his GPS on? It's getting late." 

"You're worried about an angel going on a walk at ten at night, in Kansas?" Sam smirked. 

Dean blushed and scowled back, pulling up Cas' GPS on his phone. 

Of course it was off. 

Dean glared at his phone but put it down. "Cas hasn't annoyed me. Tell him that he's looking into things too much." 

"How about you tell him yourself? I'm not Dr Phil." 

Dean hated Sam's shit eating grin. "Yeah, I'll tell him. Leave me alone." 

"Touche." Sam held his hands up and left the room. 

Dean pulled his phone out again, he couldn't make a mistake over text. He would be fine texting him. 

**_Dean: Hey, you know I'm not mad at you right?_ **

**_Castiel: I thought you might be_ **

**_Dean: I promise I'm not_ **

**_Castiel: But you won't talk to me anymore_ **

**_Dean: I'm talking to you right now aren't I?_ **

**_Castiel: I suppose so_ **

**_Dean: Turn your GPS on when you go for late night walks, idiot_ **

**_Castiel: Alright, Dean_ **

Dean smiled to himself, that went perfectly if he did say so himself. 

Not even the chance of slipping up over text. 

Suddenly Castiel was calling him. 

"Hey, you okay?" Dean answered. 

"I'm just letting you know that I'm in town and I'll be coming back in about two hours. I've forgotten how to turn the GPS back on." 

Dean chuckled. He had missed Castiel terribly over these few weeks that he'd been avoiding him. He thought to himself that he could control his mouth for at least ten minutes. 

"Yeah, okay. Come to my room when you're home?" 

"Okay, Dean." 

"See you soon, ba-buddy." Dean hung up quickly, his cheeks burning. 

He prayed that Castiel didn't notice. Especially when he'd just invited him into his damn room. 

Dean stared at his door for two hours going over what he was going to say to Castiel when he came back. He practised and practised. There was no way he would make a mistake. He wouldn't let himself. 

There was a knock on his door. 

"Yeah." Dean answered, his voice cracking. Surprisingly it was Sam. "What?" 

"Wanted to see if you wanted a few beers?" Sam shrugged. "Cas isn't home yet so you-"

"Sounds good." Dean stood up and followed Sam to the library where there were two six packs of beers. 

The beer did help his nerves on what he would speak to Castiel about, he couldn't just carry on ignoring him now but he couldn't say his speech in front of Sam. It was ruined. 

He didn't even have time to think of anything with Sam blabbering about some vegan recipes and then the entrance opening and Cas coming down the stairs. 

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted, knowing that Cas had gotten into the habit of avoiding Dean back now. 

"Oh, Hello Dean. Sam." Castiel came into the library, a surprised look on his face. 

"Nice walk?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, I saw my friend." Castiel grinned. 

"Friend?" Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

"He's called Jerry, he used to be homeless like me." Castiel explained. 

"The one with the weird glasses?" Dean asked, making an effort to join in. 

Castiel gave him a small smile which made his chest warm up. "Yes, he asked how you were, Dean." 

"Is he good?" Dean asked. 

"He has a girlfriend now and they're living together. He's doing very well." 

"Wait, you have a friend called Jerry who both of you know and I didn't know about this?" Sam asked. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "We don't need to share friends all the time, Sam. Jerry is Cas' friend." 

"He's your friend too, Dean. More our friend." Castiel explained to Sam. "I'm sure you could meet him if you wanted to." Cas sat down and Dean passed him a beer. 

Sam chuckled. "No it's cool, you guys carry on with Jerry. I'll just stay at the bunker and do all the housework." He joked. 

Dean laughed. "Does that make me and Cas the breadwinners in this family?" 

Sam rolled his eyes but grinned. "That would make me a trophy wife." 

"What's a trophy wife?" Castiel asked. 

"It's usually a really attractive woman married to a successful guy, ba-Cas." Dean felt the blush rising to his cheeks, he prayed Sam would think it was the beer. 

"So the wife would become the husbands trophy for being a success? That seems rather outdated." Castiel didn't seem to notice. God Dean wanted to run but Castiel looked happier than he'd seen him in weeks.

"It happens." Sam shrugged. "Anyway, Cas. I was telling Dean about these Vegan burgers I found a recipe for-"

"Why would you replace the beef on a burger? That would certainly ruin it." Castiel frowned. 

Dean did a victory grin at Sam. "Suck it, Sam. Cas is on my side, isn't that right, baby?" 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, looking at Dean with clear confusion. 

Dean felt the blush coming straight back into his cheeks, his neck, his damn ears. 

He could hear Sam trying to hide his laughing behind his hand. Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat, reaching for his beer and taking a few mouthfuls, trying to forget what had just happened but each second of nothing but Sam's muffled laughing made it worse. 

"Did you just call him-" Sam started, his voice much higher than normal with the amusement clear in his tone. 

"I MEANT TO SAY BUDDY OKAY!" Dean yelled, his face in his hands as Sam cackled even more, his arms around himself. 

"I'm not a child, Dean." Castiel huffed, folding his arms. 

"I didn't-" Dean tried but seeing Sam laughing and Castiel's scowl made it worse. "I didn't mean it like that-I just- oh Sam shut up." Dean stood up and stormed out of the room, hearing Sam try and explain through laughs that Dean wasn't calling him an actual baby as an insult. 

Dean slammed his door and threw himself on his bed like a teenage girl, his cheeks still burning. 

He knew this would happen. 

He knew it would. 

After a few more minutes of self wallowing there was a knock on the door. 

"Go away." Dean growled. 

"Dean?" It was Castiel, Dean groaned. "Can I come in?"

"Never asked that before." Dean scowled into his pillow. 

"I just didn't want to upset you." Castiel started. "Sorry I thought you were being unkind, Sam explained it to me. It's a 'pet name' he said." 

Dean hated that he practically saw Castiel doing the air quotes without even turning around. 

"Yeah, I didn't mean to say it. Sorry, Cas." Dean turned around, finally facing him. Castiel stood there looking just like normal. Not confused, not angry, not happy, not sad. Just normal and that scared the hell out of Dean. 

"Why not? You call me all kinds of the pet names. It's not the worst one you've called me." 

"It's not really something friends call each other." Dean groaned, he really wanted to be anywhere else right now. 

"Why? You call your car Baby." 

"Yeah, that's her name." Dean defended. "But it's more something you'd call someone you like." 

"I like you and I think you like me. You said you do." Castiel tilted his head. 

Dean smiled to himself, shaking his head. "I mean it's something Jerry might call his new girlfriend. You understand?" 

Realisation struck Castiel. "Oh." He nodded. "I understand now." 

"Yeah, so. I'm sorry for calling you that. It just slipped out." 

"I didn't mind it." 

"You didn't?" Dean's head snapped up. 

Castiel shook his head. "Once Sam said it wasn't an insult I liked it." 

"Liked it?" Dean questioned, feeling like his entire body was going into shock. 

Castiel shrugged. "Does that make you uncomfortable? Sorry, Dean. I'll just-"

"No." Dean snapped. "Come sit down." 

Castiel did as he was asked and sat across from Dean on his bed, looking at his knees. 

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable that you liked it." Dean mumbled. "I uh-I kinda like that you like me calling you that." 

Castiel nodded, a blush on his cheeks. 

"Cas? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Castiel nodded, his eyes going to Dean's. 

"Okay, uh- well-I kinda gotta tell you why I've been such a dick. I kept on nearly calling you that and other stuff and I guess I-I just thought that you wouldn't like it but I couldn't stop myself so I just avoided you." Dean scratched his hair. "I'm sorry, I should of just told you." 

"That wasn't a question." Castiel tilted his head. "But I understand, Dean. It's okay." 

"I'm getting to the question." Dean sighed, thankfully the beer had given him a little courage that he wouldn't of had an hour ago. "I like you, Cas. You're my best friend and I know that I'm not always great at being your friend but I'm working on it and things were so good with us that I didn't wanna ruin it by calling you baby or sweetheart and then it getting weird with us." 

"You're not a bad friend, Dean. You're the best one I've ever had." 

"And that just proves you've had some shitty friends." Dean chuckled. "Look, I know you probably don't understand why I called you that but you liked it right?"

Castiel nodded. 

"Right. Do you know why I called it you?"

"You said you were supposed to say buddy." 

"Yeah, I lied." Dean was surprising himself at everything that was coming out, did Sam put a truth spell in his damn drink? "I just wanna be allowed to call you stuff like that so bad y'know?"

Castiel nodded. "Like Jerry and his girlfriend? Jerry was asking how my 'sweetheart' was and when I was confused he said he meant you but I liked it when he said that, is that similar?" 

Dean chuckled, feeling warm all over. "Yeah, it's the same kinda thing. But the only people that call each other that are people that are together. Or unless you're being sarcastic. Like how Crowley would always call me darling. Remember?"

"Yeah, I didn't like that." Cas scowled. 

"Cas, do you like me, like Jerry likes his girlfriend?" Dean grinned at Castiel's dislike of Crowley's pet names. 

Castiel gulped, looking down. 

"Cas?" Dean's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

Castiel slowly looked up at Dean, worry written all over his face, his eyes full of fear.

"Yes." 

Dean melted, he felt a few tears prick in his eyes, his heart was beating so fast he was surprised he hadn't passed out. 

"Is that alright?" Castiel asked. 

Dean barked a laugh. "Yeah, Cas. That's alright." He grinned. 

"You're not angry?" Castiel searched Dean's eyes, blinking away the few tears that had suddenly appeared.

"Of course not, baby. I like you too." Dean smiled at Castiel who beamed back, one tear falling down his cheek.

Dean shuffled so he was closer to Castiel, slowly reaching to put a hand on his cheek and wiping the tear away. "I don't think I'm ever gonna call you buddy again." 

"I don't mind." Castiel grinned, leaning closer. 

Dean closed the gap as he pressed his lips to Castiel's. 

They both ignored how the lights in Dean's room all sparked out, leaving them in the dark for the rest of the night. 

"Cas you're replacing all these lights! I know it was you, asshole." Sam shouted as he walked down the hall in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this quick one.   
> I saw this prompt literally years ago and it's never left my head.   
> Let me know if you want anymore fics like this, much appreciated.  
> C


End file.
